


Quiet Please

by Wayward_and_Worn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn
Summary: It's been a while since Sam and his girl have had a chance to be close.





	Quiet Please

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it’s cheesy. It’s what the muse TOLD me to write.

“Sam!” She gasped, trying to keep her voice down as his strong hands slid around her waist from behind. “What are you doing?”  
“Getting handsy with my girl in the back corner of the library of…wherever the fuck we are.” He pulled her against his chest, his lips to her ear. “You feel so good,” he hummed.  
“You certainly are.” She whispered back, but made no move to free herself, instead covering his arms with her hands. “Where’s Dean?”  
Still holding on, he rested his chin on her shoulder and began swaying back and forth. “He said if he didn’t eat he was going to light the building on fire. So he went to get dinner and we’re supposed to meet him at the hotel.”  
She closed her eyes, lost in the motions, his scent gently enveloping her and drowning the rest of the world out. Her head leaned back on his shoulder. “We haven’t been alone in so long.” She sighed.  
“I know honey. I’m sorry. I promise I will make it up to you.” He kissed her neck softly. Then kissed it again. Then again, sucking gently on the sensitive skin.  
“Sam,” she whispered again, this time it was almost a whine. She swayed against his rhythm, rubbing against his growing erection.  
“Shhh,” he breathed against her ear. “Don’t want to draw attention. What do you need?” His hands slid under her shirt, over her stomach, stopping just under her breasts. His hands were so warm against her skin, she couldn’t help the shiver.  
“Not here.”  
“Why not?” He cupped her breasts gently, rubbing his thumbs over the hardening nubs. “It’s Friday evening. No one is coming to the archives.” He growled softly as she arched into his hands, squeezing the pliant flesh in response. “Unless given a reason.”  
She spun in his arms, her hand pressing and gripping his erection. He grunted as she gripped him and moaned when she threw her arms around his neck, “But someone is apparently going to be coming in the archives shortly. But you need to be quiet.”  
Any response to her cheesy line was swallowed by her mouth on his as she kissed him deeply before dropping to her knees.


End file.
